


kausa

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Manga Spoilers, set after flashback at chapter 108, tigasatulima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Jean bilang ada banyak alasan Mikasa tidak boleh menjadi pewaris titan Eren. Mikasa meminta Jean untuk menjelaskan alasan lain yang tidak dia sebutkan.for #tigasatulima
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 3
Collections: DrabbleTigaSatuLima





	kausa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pappilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pappilon/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [the cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050738) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.  
> Set after flashback at chapter 108

Warna langit masih merah saat mereka tiba di barak militer dan turun dari kereta. Embusan angin yang menyentuh wajah Jean masih sekencang saat di kereta tadi hingga menerbangkan topinya. Dia berbalik arah untuk mengambilnya. Alih-alih mendapatinya sudah tergeletak di atas tanah, topi itu kini berada di tangan Mikasa yang tengah berjongkok.

Jean meneguk ludah dan menarik napas panjang. Mikasa dan dirinya berada di dalam satu skuad yang membuat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun, setiap interaksi dekat seperti ini masih mengusik sistem di dalam tubuhnya. Dia berjalan dan sebisa mungkin tampak santai. Mikasa sudah berdiri saat dia sudah berada di dekatnya. Teman-teman satu skuadnya yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam barak.

“Ini,” kata Mikasa sembari memberikan topi pada Jean.

Jean mengepal tangannya sebelum menerima topi itu. “Terima kasih.”

Mikasa mengangguk. Karena hanya mereka yang tersisa di luar barak, mereka berjalan bersebelahan dengan atmosfer yang Jean rasa canggung. Dia diam-diam melirik ke arah Mikasa sesekali. Wajahnya otomatis memerah saat gadis itu menangkap tindakannya.

Mikasa berdeham. Suasana terasa semakin canggung meskipun mereka masih berjalan.

“Kau bilang ada banyak alasan aku tidak bisa menjadi titan. Apa lagi selain yang sudah kausebutkan?” tanya Mikasa memecahkan kecanggungan.

Jean memegangi sebelah pipinya yang paling dekat dengan Mikasa dan memalsukan sebuah batuk. Saat dia mengatakan itu pada Mikasa tadi, yang berada di batinnya adalah, “Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidupmu panjang dan tidak dibebani tugas menjadi salah satu dari sembilan titan. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia, kau layak mendapatkannya.” Hal itu tidak bisa dia katakan karena dia menghargai perasaan Mikasa serta sadar yang diinginkan gadis itu bukanlah dirinya.

Mikasa masih menanti jawabannya dan Jean tahu dia mesti memberikannya. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang dan mencari sebuah alternatif. 

“Sama dengan apa yang kaurasakan saat tahu hidup Eren terbatas.”

Jean segera menyembunyikan wajah menggunakan topi setelah memakainya. Dia meninggalkan Mikasa berdiri terpaku setelah mendengar jawabannya. Dia harap ini tak akan merusak pertemanan di antara mereka. 

**Author's Note:**

> entri kedua buat #tigasatulima dari kak ria!! tadinya mau tulis ini doang dari awal tapi bosen nulis jeankasa canon mulu akhirnya nulis au. tapi ternyata ide yang ini tetap menghantui :) jadii, ini sekalian bonus buat ramein ultahnya kak ria hehehe <3


End file.
